A New Beginning
by ElleGr
Summary: Will has a daughter he never knew about and she enters his life as part of a case. Will she bring Alicia and Will together or tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Ok so this idea came to me the other night and wouldn't leave until I wrote it (not that I'm complaining I love it and hope you will too!). This is written for Karol (itsKnotC) because without her encouragement this idea wouldn't be here in writing. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from The Good Wife I do not own. **

**Chapter One **

"What do you think Alicia?" Diane asked her. Alicia, Will, Diane and Derrick Bond were in Diane's office discussing their latest case. Alicia answered. "I was told to defer to the partners." Will studied Alicia for a moment then answered "I think we should" and with that Diane was left alone in her office. Alicia went back to her office and grabbed her briefcase and purse for court and headed toward the elevator. She got into the elevator and when she stepped out on the street level she saw a girl that looked a lot like Will. _I must be seeing things _she thought to herself and quickly got into her court mode. Little did she know what would await her when she got back from court.

Naomi could feel the butterflies in her stomach as she got closer to Lockhart Gardner and Bond. She wondered what her father was like and if he would even want her at all. Her mom had never really talked about him—only mentioned his name once—apparently they slept together in law school and she never even told him she was pregnant. She just left him. A moment later she stepped out of the elevator and pushed all her thoughts of doubt aside, _I'm here now so there's no going back _she thought to herself. She was so busy thinking and looking around that she bumped into a tall, blonde woman as she came out of her office, "I'm so sorry" Naomi apologized, "It's alright" she said and smiled. "Can I help you?" she asked. "Ummm do you know Will Gardner" Naomi asked shyly. "Diane looked at the girl and answered "yes." "Can you tell me where I can find him?" she asked her voice barely above a whisper. "His office is down the hall and to the left" Diane answered. "Thank you Ms.." Naomi said. "Lockhart—Diane Lockhart" she supplied. "The Lockhart part of the name" Naomi asked. Diane nodded, "I'm Naomi Cohen" she said. "Nice to meet you" Diane answered. "same to you" Naomi said as they shook hands, Then Naomi went toward Will's office. When she got there Will was on the phone so she waited in the doorway before knocking. After he hung up the phone she knocked on the doorframe. "Come in" Will said, She entered and Will looked up from his work. "Can I help you?" he asked. "Ummm yeah" she answered as she looked through her purse for something. She found the piece of paper and handed it to Will, "According to this and to my mom—you're my father" she said nervously. Will couldn't believe it and was silent while he looked over the birth certificate…it read _Naomi Elizabeth Cohen…born October 6, :: Elizabeth Cohen, Will Gardner. _Will thought back to her and looked at Naomi. She definitely had his light brown eyes, brown hair, and her features certainly looked more like him than the way he remembered her mother. She was nervously shifting from foot to foot as she waited for him to say something, "This is impossible—I only slept with your mom once—if she got pregnant she would've told me" Will said. "Ummm…I'm sorry I shouldn't have come" Naomi said. "No it's ok…we're going to figure this out" Will told her gently. He didn't know why but already he felt a connection to her however small.

**Let me know what you think! The next chapter will be up soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**As always anything recognizable isn't mine **

**Chapter Two **

_Previously: "This is impossible—I only slept with your mom once—if she got pregnant she would've told me" Will said. "Ummm…I'm sorry I shouldn't have come" Naomi said. "No it's ok…we're going to figure this out" Will told her gently. He didn't know why but already he felt a connection to her however small._

Naomi nodded. It was a good sign to her that he was even willing to figure it out and hadn't simply kicked her out but she wasn't going to get her hopes up- she knew that he was both shocked and maybe angry that he was never told. She began her story, "I just turned 15 and am in my first year of high school...two years ago my mom got married for the third time—yeah she has a history of choosing the wrong men…this one was worse than the others though…" she paused here and Will saw her involuntarily flinch. _Oh crap that wasn't supposed to happen _she thought to herself as she crossed her arms so she wouldn't do it again. "You ok?" Will asked her gently. "Yeah I'm fine" Naomi answered quietly. Will gave her a gentle look encouraging her to continue when she was ready.

Naomi took a deep breath and continued "first of all my mom wasn't always like this—she was good until I turned 7 that's when the drinking, drugs and bad taste in men started—although they mostly left me alone until the last one…" she paused here and sighed. She tightened her crossed arms and after a moment continued, "when she was out he would try to touch me but he never did—she would always come back before it got to that…but then he would beat me to prove his love to her…she would just watch and do nothing…and sometimes she would say bad things about me." Naomi felt a tear escape from her eye. She wiped it away but more followed and soon she was openly crying for the first time in a long time. Will gently put his hand on her arm and to his surprise she didn't pull back, "I'm so sorry…it's going to be ok…I'll make sure no one will ever hurt you again." "It's not your fault…you never knew I existed until today" Naomi said, "what's going to happen now?"

Will thought for a moment, "how would you like to live with me?" he asked. Naomi thought for a moment and answered "if it wouldn't be too much trouble to you…I'd like it." "Of course not—I wouldn't ask if I didn't want you to" he said smiling. She smiled back. "But there are some things that need to happen before you can permanently stay with me…first we'll have to do a DNA test to legally prove you're my child…then we'll bring the case to court where I'll ask for custody of you which should be pretty quick considering the abuse and there might also be a criminal case also" Will explained. Naomi nodded, "will they be there and will I have to testify?" she asked nervously. "Probably yes but if you do I'll be right there the whole time" he said gently. "Promise?" she asked. "Promise" he said.

Alicia had come back from court and stood in the doorway of Will's office. "Am I interrupting something I can come back" Alicia said. "No it's ok" Will said. Alicia looked at Naomi and once again the resemblance of her to Will struck Alicia. "Hi I'm Alicia Florrick" she said introducing herself. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Florrick" Naomi said. "Please call me Alicia" she said. "Ok by the way I'm Naomi Cohen…" she looked at Will and he nodded signaling it was ok for her to tell Alicia. "I'm Will's daughter." Alicia looked shocked and didn't know what to say.

**A cliffhanger...haha! Alicia's reaction soon to come...review and let me know what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hopefully this is still a good idea...writing the end of this chapter was a little hard in light of last week's episode and just to warn you Alicia and Will wise I'll be ignoring cannon to some degree...consider it what I wish happened instead of what actually did ;) **

**Chapter Three  
**

_Previously: Alicia looked at Naomi and once again the resemblance of her to Will struck Alicia. "Hi I'm Alicia Florrick" she said introducing herself. "Nice to meet you Mrs._

Florrick" Naomi said. "Please call me Alicia" she said. "Ok by the way I'm Naomi Cohen…" she looked at Will and he nodded signaling it was ok for her to tell Alicia. "I'm

Will's daughter." Alicia looked shocked and didn't know what to say.

Alicia looked from Naomi to Will. When she sufficiently recovered herself she turned to Will for an explanation and he told her Naomi's story. "That's horrible…if there's anything you need me for don't hesitate to ask" she said. "Thanks Alicia, how's your case going?" "Fine as long as I remember to say in my opinion a lot" she laughed a little. "Oh that judge" Will said rolling his eyes. "Umm isn't it obvious that when you speak it's your opinion and when the other lawyer speaks it's their opinion" Naomi observed causing Alicia and Will to laugh. "What's so funny?: "Will said the same thing the first time too" Alicia said. "To the judge or behind his back?" Naomi asked. "Said it right to her face and then she was like it's equally obvious I'm a judge yet you continually call me your honor and I ask that you do the same with your opinion" he said the last part with a hint of mocking in his voice. "Oh please that's not even the same thing" she said rolling her eyes. "Anyway we seem to have the jury on our side" Alicia said. "Good" Will answered. "I'll talk to you later" Alicia said and left. "Later" Will said closing the door behind her. He went back over to his desk and begun working again. Naomi took out her iPod and put it in her ears. A while later Will said "I'll be right back there's someone I need to talk to." Naomi nodded.

He walked down the hall to Diane's office. He stood in the doorway while she finished her phone conversation. As she hung up the phone Will stepped into her office. "Hey Will" she said. "Hey Diane, you got a minute" he asked. Diane nodded "what's up?" "I need your help" he said. "I'm listening." "It's a long story but the short version is I have a daughter I never knew about until now…she was the result of a fling I had in law school..." "Are you sure she's telling the truth? I mean she could be wrong" Diane pointed out. "No I have a feeling she's right—I mean she's too much like me for this to be coincidence" he said. "You seem pretty sure" she said "so what's your plan?" He told Diane Naomi's story and what he had told her they were going to do. "Oh my goodness that's horrible I can see why you want custody of her" she said. "One more thing I want you to be my lawyer" he said. "Ok I'll do it" she said. "Thanks, Diane" he said. "No problem, Will" she said as he left. _Oh boy…this is going to be interesting…Will as a father I never thought I'd live to see it…he was always too much of a commitment-phobe…well he still kind of is…I mean his relationship with that woman at the Bar Association dinner is hardly what you'd call commitment …more of a fling…at least she's over 25…that's a start I suppose…but I have a feeling she's going to run the other direction once she finds out…women like that always do…what if he had chosen Alicia in Georgetown…NO NO STOP don't go there Diane _she mentally kicked herself. With that she decided it was time to get back to work and stop speculating on her partner's life. 

Will went back to his office and continued his work. Alicia had joined him once again and they were discussing her further trial strategy but the conversation quickly moved on from that. "Is everything alright, Will, I mean a lot's happened to you today?" Alicia asked. "Yeah I'm fine" he answered. Alicia eyed him skeptically. "What if I screw up I mean she's already had a pretty bad time what if I make it worse not better? I don't know if I'm cut out to be a dad…I mean I've always wanted to but I never imagined it like this…" he said "sorry I'm rambling aren't I?" "No you're not and trust me Will you'll be a great father…it's normal to doubt yourself at first believe me" she said, "I know I did." "Yeah well you're a great mom even if you don't see it" he said. Alicia blushed a little but then said "and you will be too…it just takes time." Will smiled a little and Alicia hugged him and without thinking he pulled her closer and she didn't resist. "Thanks Alicia." "Anytime Will" she said and slipped out of his arms as much as she hated to. "Not here…" He looked at her for a moment and understood what she meant.


End file.
